Psycho game
by zylex92
Summary: The most difficult case is when the victim is one of you own. It can be more complicated if prime suspects are working with you. Kate Beckett and Kevin Ryan have to find murderer to clear their friends' name and release them from arrest.
1. Chapter 1

This would be the hardest arrest in her career. The case drew attention of reporters and everyone breathed down her neck. It had to be like that because the victim was one of policemen. Everyone wanted a suspect immediately and they wanted for him a life imprisonment. On the top of that for whole week she and her team were followed by a psychologist who had to study their behavior and how they solving cases. And now it should be pretty culmination of a beautiful week.

"Are you ready?" Castle backed her to reality.

"I'll never be, so let's go."

She took a deep breath and as firmly as she could she knocked to the door. Silent "please" let her came inside. In office were more people that she expected. Beside Gates who should be there were Ryan and Espo. It became more difficult. She extracted handcuffs from her pocket.

"Victoria Gates, you're under arrest for murder of Ian Whitemore."

When she was putting her boss handcuffs on she noticed that Javier had his hands tied too. "Something is wrong" she thought. And she wasn't wrong because after a while Kevin arrested Castle.

Everyone was arrested for murder the same man. For the first time in her career it happened that they had different opinion about who the murderer is. For the first time the suspects were people who worked with her. Furthermore one of them was her husband. This case just became more difficult than earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian Whitemore, ex-cop who was handling personal cases on twelve precincts for last five years. In other words he was responsible for giving the air and accepting to work new employees. Three days ago he was found in his office with a gunshot wound. His secretary who found him couldn't say who was the last person who was Ian's guest. It was a difficult time for him. They had to make funding cuts so he had to decide who should start looking for new job. That's why a lot of people came to his office. Ian left wife, who every day came to the precinct to check if they found a suspect, and two adult children.

The chief of detectives slowly examined the files. He read every testimony, he studied every report. Finally he glanced at sitting beside him nervous policemen.

"In my opinion you didn't do any mistake." He said.

"So you think that one of us did it?" Beckett responded.

"I didn't say that. I just said that you didn't do any mistake which could influence on where you look for suspects."

"What should we do?" Kevin joined to the conversation.

"What you do best. Catch the killer even if it is someone who works with you. Until you exonerated your colleagues they had to stay in arrest."

"It means that you take this case from us?" Kate seemed confused.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because the suspects are members of my team and I think that…"

"Detective Beckett, should I move away my best team from case now? Maybe I am fool but I believe in innocence of your colleagues. And who will be work harder and aspired to the truth more then you? Other teams they won't look for another suspect if they already had three. And you don't want that. And I trust you, detective, and I believe that you don't want to suppress this murder to protect your friends or husband." He looked at her wanting to find confirmation of his words.

"Of course, sir" she answered.

"Keep me in the loop."

Man came out from the conference room where they sad almost two hours. When door closed Kate breathed with relief. The situation which she afraid of wasn't taking place. She had chance to exonerate people who she care of and probably she could fix her mistake.

It seemed that Ryan felt the same way. She didn't have opportunity to talk with him since the arresting. She saw on his face that this situation cost him a lot. This case demanded their full engagement and conclusions lead to difficult decision.

"Where do we start?" Kevin stopped the silence taking files with unwillingness.

"It seems that from the beginning. What do we know about the victim?"


	3. Chapter 3

She stared at the board hoping that she found something that she missed. Unfortunately she acknowledged only the photos of a three faces under the word _SUSPECTS._ There were faces that she knew so well.

"Based on the autopsy report we know that Ian was murder from .38." She seemed that Ryan's words reverberated in the room. "The ballistics shows that the gun was used in bank robbery three weeks ago."

"Who have access?"

"Each person who works here has it. Since the robbery the weapon was in our archive. Four days ago it was given for request someone from our team."

"So now we have five suspects."

"Should I add our photos to the suspect's side?"

"Did you do it?"

"No, but two of them didn't do it and they are there."

"In the moment when the killer shot to Ian's chest you interrogated with me a suspect in our earlier case. This is why we don't add our photos on the board. Because we've got an alibi. In contrast to others."

Ryan quieted. It was clearly to see that he wanted to say something but he didn't know how to start.

"Do you really thing that someone of us did it?" He finally said it.

"I hope not. After things which happened today I think that someone did a lot to confuse us."

"So what we do now?" She heard hope In his voice.

"We need to see a body once again. Maybe Lanie can help us. And then we check alibis."

Kate stood up and taking the files came to the exit. Peter Keen, a young psychologist who was her shadow for almost a week, stopped her in the door. Smile appeared on his mysterious face. He ran his finger through his hair which felt on his forehead.

"Am I late for a deliberation?" He asked doing one step inside making that Kate had to step back. "Where are the others?"

The man looked around.

The three suspects were in arrest for two hours and everybody on the precinct were talking about it. There was no possibility that the psychologist didn't know about it. Especially when he was interested in everything what her team was doing. Beckett considered that as his trick. He wanted them to say out loud that they arrested their colleagues. Kate eyeballed him and left the room. Kevin did the same thing leaving Peter alone.

They came to the morgue full of hope. The loud voices of pathologists made that they lost it as quick as they got it.

"Hey Lanie" Kate greeted her friend. "Perlmutter" she said to other doctor.

The doctors looked at her. The way how they reacted was reminding scared children who just did something wrong. They freeze up looking at detectives and themselves.

"Something happened?" Beckett asked when no one answered her.

"Everything is alright" Lanie tried confirm her words by body language. "You came here for a reason?"

"We want to see a body once again." Ryan joined to the conversation.

"So stand in the line." Perlmutter grunted.

"Someone else want to do that?" Kate asked.

"Indeed, me. On request of Captain Gates" he emphasized last two words. "But doctor Parish don't want to show me the body."

"Sidney, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't do it because I can't do it?"

"But I explain you that I am here because Captain ordered me. Do you thing that I come here otherwise?"

"This body is gone. How many times do I tell you? It's gone!"

"Wait" Beckett stopped their dispute. "Why did Captain Gates want other pathology to examine a body?"

"I don't know. She said something that doctor Parish can cover the evidences up." The man seemed to be exasperated. "Can I do my job?"

"Give me a moment. Why Lanie could cover the evidences up?"

"Consider that Gates arrested Javi she could think that Lanie cover his ass." Ryan encapsulated.

"Good point. Lanie, tell me" this time she spoke to her friend. "What do you mean that the body is gone?"

"That it's gone. It disappeared. According to the documents it was given to the family. Probably it's now in the funeral service."

"You surrender the body?!" Kate and Kevin asked in the same time.

"When you don't close the investigation? Are you crazy?"

"So, who did it?"

Lanie shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a mystery." She added.


End file.
